July 1st
by organization MA
Summary: It's Canada's Birthday but will ANYONE remember? Oneshot of Canada Day. Slight pairing of Cuba/Canada. Please Read and Review.


**July 1****st**

**A/N: This is for Canada Day and I hope you have a happy Canada Day. :D**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Canada slid his arm out from under the covers and turned off the alarm clock. Sitting up, he turned his head to the window. A bright shinny day was here.

What perfect timing!

"Wake up Kumakichi!" Canada managed to mess the bear's name up.

The white bear at the foot of his bed rolled over onto his back but did not respond.

Canada crawled to the foot of the bed and shook his polar bear's shoulder. Kumajiro lifted his head. "What?"

"Do you know what today is?" Canada smiled.

Kumajiro looked at the calendar on the wall. Today was circled in red marker. "Something important enough to circle on a calendar?" He said after a while, unsurely.

"Of course it's important!" Canada said softly. "Today is my birthday! We're going to have a nice party, the two of us."

The polar bear sat up and rubbed its eyes with the back of his paw. "And who are you?"

Canada tapped Kumajiro on the nose. "I'm Canada, I feed you, remember?" Kumajiro gave a big yawn.

"Let's get into spirit a little." Canada ran around the house for some large sheets of colored paper and cut a shape out of it. He grabbed a piece of tape from his desk and taped the sides together, forming a cone.

He put the cone on Kumajiro's head and smiled. "It looks good on you."

The bear looked up at the hat. "Eh I guess."

Canada was in the middle of making another one for himself when a knock came on his door. "Eh? A visitor?" He walked over and opened the door.

America was outside his door.

"Hey Canada…am I bothering you?" America asked.

"No, not really. I'm only preparing for a special day~" Canada whispered, grinning a bit.

"That's exactly what I came over for!" America smiled.

"Really?" Canada gasped. He remembered!

"I wondering since…you know, my birthday being in three days that you'd help me with decorations and stuff…Canada?"

His. Birthday.

Not. Mine.

_I am so going to tell him off so badly! So badly, he'll…He'll cry!_

"What? Umm I can't help, I'm a little busy today…maybe later." Canada didn't close the door until America had left his property. "Good bye, have a nice day." He called after America.

Canada shut the door, ran straight for his room, and planted his face in his bed. Kumajiro nearly fell off; the impact was so great and sudden. Canada grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle his already quiet sobs.

"What am I doing to make people not remember my birthday?" He asked through the pillow.

Kumajiro had a hard time hearing but still understood what his human meant. "Have you told them it's today?" The bear made a good point.

Canada lifted his head from the pillow, slowly sat up, and crossed his legs. "I think I mentioned it last year…"

"That's your problem." Kumajiro said, walking a bit over to Canada. "Try to remind them often."

"But I don't want to be obnoxious about it. They won't remember me anyway." Canada looked at his un-shoed feet and waggled his toes. He would have to tell them someday…

Kumajiro sat himself in front of the nation and started to groom himself. The hat, which Canada had made him, fell off when the bear tilted his head to groom the top of his head.

Canada picked up the hat and removed the tape, unfurling the hat. He threw the paper onto the nightstand and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for parties anymore.

Even though, his invisibility was normal, Canada still felt hurt. Maybe if he called Cuba, he might feel better. "Even though he may mistake me for America, I still might get some sort of love from him, and maybe even get a present!" Canada smiled as he opened his cell phone and pressed Cuba's number. He slid the phone under his golden locks, pressing the phone to his ear.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Hello, this is Cuba." His voice filled Canada's ear.

"Hey Cuba, this is Canada," Canada greeted, hoping that Cuba wouldn't make a mistake.

"Canada…" He paused, as if thinking. "HEY AREN'T YOU AMERICA?"

"Maple!" Canada pulled the phone from his ear and winched as Cuba gave him a verbal attack. "I'm not America. Don't get me confused with him!" Canada whispered into the phone once Cuba stopped shouting.

"You aren't America?" Cuba asked, seeming to cool down.

"Yeah, I'm Canada."

The line was silent. "Oh! Canada! I'm sorry that I forgot you. My mind isn't as good as it was." A nervous chuckle.

"Hey, listen, did you know that today is special?" Canada asked, pushing the subject of his birthday.

"How so?" Cuba asked.

"Well… it's something that happens every year and it's about me…" Canada tried not to have a jumpy voice.

"…" Cuba appeared to be thinking. Canada imagined that a light bulb appeared over Cuba's head. "Is today your birthday?"

"Yes." Canada whispered into the phone.

Oh Canada, your passive-aggressiveness is showing.

"Really? Well Happy Birthday. Oh, I have a little something to do today but if you come to my house around five we could celebrate it or something." Canada smiled like a little child as Cuba spoke. He gave a small thumbs up to Kumajiro, but the polar bear forgot who Canada was so he ignored the nation.

"That's fine with me. I hope I don't impose." Canada whispered into the phone.

"I invited you over, of course you won't." Cuba replied. "I have to make a call now, bye!"

"Good-bye." Canada clicked the end button on his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"A party with Cuba, how nice! You really had a good idea there, Kuma." He started to rub the polar bear's back.

"Who are you?" He asked, sniffing Canada's knee (it was the closes thing to him).

"I'm Canada! C-A-N-A-D-A." He frowned. He could get Cuba to remember him (for a while) but Kumajiro was hopeless.

"Oh." The polar bear waddled off to the foot of the bed again and curled up to fall asleep, yawning again.

Canada stood up and decided to have breakfast, wanting the hand on his clock to turn to five. He made three pancakes and smothered them with maple syrup before digging in. The smell of maple syrup filled the kitchen and Canada inhaled deeply, absorbing the sent.

He wondered if he smelled like syrup. Like how people who eat curry smell like the curry they ate. He thought it would be delightful if he smelled like maple syrup.

Once he was finished eating, he brushed his teeth, and then sat down with a good book, ready to read and pass time by.

* * *

Canada knocked twice on Cuba's door with his free hand (the other filled by Kumajiro) and waited.

Cuba answered the door. "Am-Canada." He corrected himself before confusing the brothers. "Come on in." He opened the door and stepped out of the way, Canada walking in.

"Is your power out or something? It's really-"

"Surprise!" the lights flicked on and America, England, and France jumped from behind the couch. "Happy birthday!" A cake and four presents lay on the coffee table in the middle of Cuba's living room.

"Oh!" Canada's eyes were on the verge of crying. Cuba's hand rested on Canada's shoulder. "You guys…" He sniffled. "You guys are the best!" He whispered, hugging Cuba, as a certain Polar bear was squished in the process. England and France walked around the couch and approached Canada. America cleared the couch and tackled the hugging countries.

"Happy birthday, little bro!" America practically tore off Canada from Cuba and gave him another hug before letting him go. Cuba glared at America for pushing him away but said noting for it would ruin the moment (but that doesn't mean he still thought them).

"Happy birthday, Canada," said England.

"Yeah, happy birthday," said Cuba.

"Happy birthday, _Mon__Cher_," said France.

"Happy birthday, whoever you are." Kumajiro said, nuzzling his master.


End file.
